MST3K 508 - Operation Double 007
The Movie Synopsis The evil crime syndicate Thanatos is bent on taking over the world using a magnetic wave generator that will cause all metal-based machinery to grind to a halt. However, the well-known British secret agent normally assigned to such tasks isn't available, so they engage his civilian brother, Neil (Connery), to help. Connery is a world-class plastic surgeon, hypnotist, and lip-reader, which turn out to be precisely the skills required for thwarting Thanatos.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062078/plotsummary Information The film's star Neil Connery was the younger brother of Sean Connery, the big ''James Bond'' star of the '60's when this spoof was made. Quite a number of actors and regulars from the EON Productions James Bond series made cameos in this spoof, even playing similar characters. These included Bernard Lee, Lois Maxwell, Daniela Bianchi, Adolfo Celi, and Yashiko Yama.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062078/trivia The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel had all of his old home movies transferred to video and Tom Servo is enjoying them a little too much, which scares Crow. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Crow attempts to take care of the videos. In Deep 13, Frank is feeling rather depressed so Dr. Forrester allows him to do the Invention Exchange, resulting in Lederhosen-hosen. Frank realizes what he really wants is to be Bavarian and have an alpenhorn. On the SOL, Crow invents Sara the Bobbin' Buzzard, complete with catchy theme song! Segment Two: Joel pretends to be the evil supervillain from the movie, forcing the Bots to dress up like the hot shiphands from the film. His only response to the Bots' complaints? "I know..." Segment Three: The SOL crew puts on the segment "The Sean & Neal show: Parallel Lives", which compares the lives of the two Connery siblings according to the gang's ponderings. Segment Four: Joel attempts to hypnotize Tom, having already succeeded with Crow. Back in Deep 13, Torgo finally returns to deliver the Mr. Pibbs from the Manos: The Hands of Fate episode. He also needs to use the restroom. Segment Five: Inspired by the movie, Dr. F. uses his own magnetizer on the SOL, causing the Bots to stick to the wall and disrupting international telecommunications. He's also had enough of Frank's personal crisis. Stinger: "Thunderball" pushes the button. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Torgo'': Michael J. Nelson Miscellanea *'Unusual credits': Torgo's theme music is played instead of "Mighty Science Theater". Obscure References * "The world is black/The world is white..." Quoted from the Three Dog Night song "Black and White". * "...he's locked himself in his room watching old 'Misfits of Science' episodes." Misfits of Science was a short-lived TV series from the mid-1980s about teenage superheroes. * "Assault on a Queen!" "The Danny Bonaduce Story!" A reference to both the 1966 film Assault on a Queen, and to an incident in which Danny Bonaduce was arrested for assaulting a transvestite. * "Now showing on my back: 'Morgan Stewart's Coming Home'!" Morgan Stewart's Coming Home was a 1987 comedy film starring Jon Cryer. * "Michael, I want all episodes of 'Captain Nice' burned!" Captain Nice was a 1960s comedy/superhero TV series starring William Daniels, who went on to voice KITT on Knight Rider. * "Get Christie Wong!" A reference to the 1974 made-for-TV movie Get Christie Love!. * "She thinks she's in Dresden during the war!" A reference to Slaughterhouse-five by Kurt Vonnegut. * "Sukarno!" Sukarno was the first president of Indonesia. * "The Powers of Matthew Star!" The Powers of Matthew Star was a short-lived TV series from the early 1980s. References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5